A Sister's Revenge
by CyberNini
Summary: (SYOC) Mallory "Rory" is Mal's forgotten younger sister. Who has always been in her older sister's shadow growing up. Maleficent disowned her forcing her to defend herself on the streets of the Isle of the Lost. Now years later when Rory and her friends get an invite to join Auradon Prep, Rory is out for revenge and is planning to complete the mission Mal had left unfulfilled.
1. Official Cast

**Hello to all my fellow fan members. The syoc is now closed. I got a lot of submissions and I have a lot more OC's now then I asked for previously(lol). I couldn't help it, everyone had such amazing ideas I had to use them!**

 **Here are the characters that have been accepted:**

* * *

 **VK:**

Mallory"Rory"(15 years old)- Daughter of Maleficent, younger sister of Mal.

Nyx(16 years old)- Daughter of Mother Gothel(by: PoisonousLilyOfTheValley)

Niu yu(17 years old)- Son of Shan yu (by: WELp2)

"Miss" Myra(17 years old)- Daughter of Madam Mim (by: Zania330)

Uland(17 years old)- Son of Ursula (by: W. R. Winters)

Katherine "Kat"(17 years old)- Daughter of Gaston (by: gleegirl116)

Fortune "For"(16 years old)- Son of Dr. Faciller and the Isle Girls (by: BellaRosa17)

 **AK:**

Willa(16 years old)- Daughter of the White Queen (by: BellaRosa17)

William Charming(10 years old)- Son of Cinderella and Prince Henry, younger brother of Chad (by: SuperWolfieStar)

Rhiannon(17 years old)- Daughter of Rapunzel (by: Starryworlds)

Kusi(15 years old)- Daughter of Kuzco and Malina (by: POMForever)

Garth(16 years old)- Son of Gawain(a Knight of the Round Table) and Iraine (by: Writer207)

Beatrice Alexis(16 years old)- Daughter of King Adam and Belle, younger sister of Prince Ben (by: Starryworlds)

Maddie Douglas(15 years old)- Daughter of Princess Elionwy (by:Missmalraye)

* * *

 **I will be posting the first chapter ASAP. Thank you for all the submissions, every single character is so unique and I have so many ideas for every single one of them. I can't wait to start writing!**

 **XOX- CyberNini**


	2. Chapter One(Rewritten)

**Hello my lovelies! This is the rewritten version of the first chapter. First of all, I apologize again for having to rewrite this chapter, it's just this is my first fanfiction story and I want to be sure I put in 100% effort into it because I really enjoy writing.**

 **Secondly, not everything in this story is going to be completely accurate, after all it is an AU story. There will be siblings of the original characters like Rory, William and Beatrice. But I will try to write everything else as accurately as I can.**

 _ **WARNING: This story may contain some cussing here and there.**_

 **P.S before reading this chapter be sure to take a look at the cast(which can be found in the prior chapter)**

* * *

Mal.

Rory hated that name.

Rory hated everything about her sister.

Never in her life has she hated her sister.

Well, at least, until the day she was abandoned to rot on the streets.

The Maleficent family was known as the cruelest, most feared family in the whole island. Which they are... _except_ for the youngest daughter. Mallory Maleficent wasn't exactly what you would call ' _villain_ ' material. Unlike her sister, who was praised by her mother, Mal was always told what a great villain she will grow up to be and how her and her mother will be the most ruthless mother-daughter duo in the world.

Mal and Rory were complete opposites. Yin and Yang. While Mal was short but sturdy, Rory was small and delicate. When Maleficent told them what to do, Mal always protested and rebelled against her while Rory kept her mouth shut and obeyed. That's one of the many reason Maleficent favored her oldest out of the two. Mal was stubborn and knew what she want when she wanted it, which was a great characteristic to have for a villain in training while Rory was quiet and calm. Mal can be seen as rose, she may have looked harmless but that little girl had _thorns_. Rory other hand, was prairie smoke, wispy and indistinct. She was _weak_ compared to her fiery sister. In the isle of the lost being weak was suicide, especially in a place where no one was scared to do terrible and merciless things to you the minute you showed weakness. Rory, in Maleficent's eyes was _worthless_.

The only good thing Rory was ever useful for was cleaning. Always giving her jobs to do and never even caring to pay attention to her. Maleficent never thought once to look into her youngest daughter's eyes believing that she was unworthy for her acknowledgement. But Rory, was never truly jealous of Mal being the favored and praised sister. Rory just accepted being in the shadows of Mal, who was always in the spot light. Rory actually preferred it that way because she would have never been able to handle to pressure of pleasing Maleficent. Even as kids, Mal would constantly burn herself out just to impress her mother, and Maleficent was not an easy person to please.

Rory was never jealous, she never wished to be like her sister. She just wished to be _herself_. Rory always kept her mouth shut and bottled up her anger towards her sister. Because all though she may have not been jealous of her, she was always angry. _Dangerously Angry_.

And that anger broke, the minute she was left to rot on the streets at just seven years old. That day, she swore revenge on her sister and would prove to both her and her mother how much of a menacing villain she really is.

* * *

It was the one year anniversary of Ben's crowning as king and in honor of the newly crowned king, Former Queen Belle held a dinner, just for Ben with all the foods that Mrs. Potts had made for her back when she was just a teenager with big dreams. The dinner contained foods ranging from Soup du jour to the creamy grey stuff, which may have been looked questionable but was unbelievably delicious. Adam and Belle were each sitting at the far end of the dinner table, sitting directly across from each other. Ben and Mal sat together on the right-side of Belle and across from them sat Bea, who is Ben's sixteen year old younger sister. Due to her rudely unladylike behavior a few years back was sent to a boarding school, she arrived a week after Ben's crowning due to her parents deciding that they missed their little girl and believed that she had missed out on way too much. She was sent back to study in Auradon Prep, which was much to the teenager's dismay.

"Father, I have a new proclamation."

Everyone fell silent, at Ben's words the last time they heard the word 'proclamation' come out of Ben's mouth, Maleficent had escaped the Isle and almost took over their entire kingdom causing massive chaos.

King Adam looked over at his son with a skeptical expression on his face, Bea raised her eyebrow at Ben taking a bite of her hot hors d'oeuvres whilst Belle kept glancing uneasily between Adam and her son. Even though Mal had an uneasy feeling like Belle, she still took Ben's hand under the table from reassurance.

"I have finally decided after seeing how much progress Mal and her friends have made since they got here, that we should allow not just four but seven new kids from the Isle to live here in Auradon."

Queen Belle's fork clattered out of her hand onto the plate in surprise as she looked at her son with widened eyes. Mal was unsure how to react, she agreed with Ben's idea about giving more children who were just like her a chance, but on the other hand, seven kids was _a lot_. And seven rebellious minds coming to Auradon all at once might shake things up in the kingdom.

The room was silent, no one was sure on what to say until it was broken by Ben's calming voice.

"I have yet to choose which children will be coming but I have discussed it with Evie about the circumstance and she is willing to give me a list. As soon as I get the list I will be sending out the invitations immediately to the Isle, they will be given two days to decide and pack all their belongings. After the two days are over, we will be sending the Limo to the Isle and just like Mal and her friends they will be attending Auradon Prep with the rest of us."

Silence fell between the group until the silence was once again broken but this time, by a different voice.

"Are you freakin kidding me!"

Bea has stood up from her seat, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw was tightly clenched in anger. Belle called her name in a warning tone, but Bea refused to pay attention and continued to glare daggers at her older brother. Ben looked taken aback at his sister, this is her first time losing her temper with him since she came back from boarding school. Of course even he will admit that his sister wasn't the _kindest_ of them all but towards her brother she was always respectful. So having her snap at him came to a shock.

"Do I really need to _remind_ you of what happened when Mal and those _things_ she calls friends did when _they_ arrived!"

Mal bit lip holding back the urge to snap at Bea. After all, Bea was the type of girl Mal would hex just because of her shady attitude. But since she was part of Ben's family she always had to hold back knowing that Ben just wanted them to get along. All Mal could do is glare at her while trying to control her anger by counting to ten in her head, which Carlos had taught her after he had read it in a psychology book that counting often helped to diminish anger.

"They are not things Bea, they are people." Ben spat out trying not to sound too bitter. "Not only did they over come trying to figure out their rightful places in Auradon where they could fit in but they even managed to save us from the uprising of Maleficent."

Bea immediately shut her mouth, she stood their for a few seconds just glaring at her brother but knowing that she was never going to win the argument, her chocolate brown hair flicked violently as she turned around and stormed out the dinning room holding up her dress so she could walk away faster, and angrily headed off to her master bedroom.

"Beatrice Alexis! You do not leave the table without excusing yourself!" Belle called out in an angry motherly tone.

Ben sighed loudly running his hands through his hair and slowly looked over at his father unsure of what his reaction will be.

Unfortunately, Adam was not too pleased about Ben's new decision and simply excused himself from the table saying _'he lost his appetite'_ and left the three in silence.

Belle took in a deep breath and carefully exhaled trying to calm her nerves. She bit her lip as she thought of something reasonably to say.

She turned so her torso was facing the young couple, smiling softly. "Benjamin, if this is what you believe will be the right thing, I will fully support you through it. Your heart hasn't failed you before and it surely wont fail you now. I'll talk to your father and reason with him about the situation and I'm sure after our conversation he will agree with your decision. I will try to talk to your sister but I can't guarantee anything with her."

Ben nodded thankfully, Queen Belle smiled reassuringly at her son and excused herself from the table to talk with the two biggest hotheads in the family. Now it was just Mal and Ben sitting alone at the dining room table.

"Umm Ben?" Mal called out uneasily.

Ben snapped out of his dazed state and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Can I ummm add someone specifically to the list?" Mal fiddled with her thumbs nervously. Ben tilted his head in confusion Mal was almost never nervous. Even if she ever was the stubborn girl never dared to show it so why was she so nervous about a list.

"Yes of course, who?"

And for the first time in eight years, she spoke the two words she hoped never to say again.

"My sister."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the rewritten version of chapter one! This time I made sure that in the Isle there was no magic, also I added better descriptions to make the story sound more mature. If you see any grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me. Also, if at anytime in the story you feel I could've worded something differently, once again, please tell me. I really want to advance in my writing.**

 **I will be posting the second chapter soon!**

 **Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter, I cant wait to hear what you all have to say!**

 **XOX**

 **CyberNini**


End file.
